


More Than Me And You...

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette finally begins to understand what Emily means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Me And You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



"EMILY..."

"You called..?"

Emily's tone is almost cold as she turns to look at Juliette. She's getting fed up of being at the girl's beck and call. She likes the girl, she loves her job but when Juliette's moods flip on a dime it's hard to really like her job. She has been with Juliette all night and Juliette had told her to 'pack your shit and leave' and she had been doing just that when Juliette called her, she is silent as she waits... what could the girl want now...?

"I'm sorry... okay... I just..."

"I know... One time thing."

Emily half-smiles. 

"I won't tell anyone."

She is half out the door when Juliette pulls her back, shoving the door closed and backing Emily up against it, her lips covering Emily's own. She had thought, for so long, that Emily was just an assistant, then just a friend, then just a friend-with-benefits. It is only now, now she's seen how willing Emily is to do anything to make her happy, to keep her safe, that she realizes what she wants. 

She wants Emily.


End file.
